dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Starfire
}} Starfire is an alien superhero with powers of flight, super strength and energy projection. Born a princess of the planet Tamaran, Starfire escaped slavery and execution at the hands of her older sister and traveled to Earth where she met and joined the second incarnation of the Teen Titans. Now a mentor-figure for the third generation of superheroes, Starfire often finds herself struggling to find a place to "fit in" within Earth's more emotionally restrictive culture. Background Koriand'r is a princess of the planet Tamaran in the Vegan system and was in line to rule the planet as Queen after Komand'r, her older sister, suffered a disease in infancy that robbed her of her race's natural ability to harness ultraviolet light to allow her to fly, and by extension, her right to the throne. Due to this, Komand'r developed a bitter rivalry with her younger sister, a rivalry that continued and intensified when the siblings were sent for warrior training with the Warlords of Okaara. Things came to a head during a sparring exercise in which Komand'r attempted to kill Koriand'r. As a result, Komand'r was expelled and she swore vengeance, betraying her planet by supplying detailed information about Tamaran's defenses to their enemies, the Citadel; an imperial force that had already conquered the other 21 worlds in the Vegan system. With this information, the Citadel conquered Tamaran with ease but promised to leave the planet in peace on the condition of the banishment and enslavement of Princess Koriand'r, whose return would mean that the Citadel would devastate the planet. Komand'r made the most of her sibling's years of horrific servitude, however, when Koriand'r killed one of her captors, Komand'r decided to execute her as punishment, but before she could carry out the execution, the sisters were attacked and captured by the Psions; a group of sadistic alien scientists. The Psions performed a deadly experiment on both sisters to see how much energy their Tamaranean bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. During the procedure, Komand'r's forces attacked the Psion ship to retrieve her and while the Psions were distracted, Koriand'r used her newly acquired ability to emit destructive blasts of solar energy from her hands to brake free. Against her better judgment, she also freed her sister only to be struck down by her and restrained for later execution by the Psions. However, Koriand'r escaped again by stealing a spacecraft and fled to the nearest planet, Earth, where she met Robin and was saved from her pursuers by the second iteration of the Teen Titans. Joining the team, Earth was completely alien to the Tamaranean princess but she was able to learn its various customs from her friends, and particularly Robin, from whom she learned English through kissing, which ignited a romance between the passionately uninhibited princess and the cool and controlled vigilante. This relationship would eventually help Grayson grow as a person and help him carve out his own identity away from his mentor, Batman. Koriand'r took the code name Starfire and joined the Teen Titans, who had became a surrogate family for her. Starfire helped the new group of young heroes make a name for themselves as they battled and defeated many powerful adversaries, including Trigon, Brother Blood, and Deathstroke. Disrupting Koriand'r's newfound life, Komand’r returned to kidnap her sister and delivered her into the hands of a Citadel leader known as Lord Damyn to secure the throne of the Citadel home world and give her great power throughout the Vegan Star System. Her rule quickly challenged, although Komand’r succeeded in slaying Lord Damyn, she was challenged again by Damyn’s chief advisor, who pitted Koriand'r against Komand’r in a duel to the death. The death-duel resulted in Komand’r's seeming demise and secured Tamaran’s freedom. Koriand'r was then reunited briefly with her parents and brother before returning to Earth with her teammates. Later, Koriand’r was summoned back to Tamaran, with Nightwing deciding to accompany her. Upon arriving, Koriand'r's father, King Myand’r, revealed that civil war between the northern and southern states had ravaged the planet and that according to the terms of the peace settlement, Koriand’r must marry Captain Karras, the heir of the ruler of the southern states. Although Koriand'r saw this marriage as a simple political formality as the two involved actually loved others, Nightwing felt that he could not continue their relationship on Earth if the wedding transpired. As Koriand’r and Karras went through with the marriage to preserve the peace, Nightwing departed for Earth. However, when Koriand’r learned that the Tamaraneans now preferred her sister’s militant rule (who had survived their death duel and returned to take advantage of the chaos) over King Myand’r's dedication to peace, she realized that Tamaran was no longer her home and departed Tamaran for Earth, hoping to salvage her relationship with Nightwing. Soon, Komand’r, now Queen of Tamaran, summoned Koriand’r and her friends back to Tamaran to resolve a threat against the planet made by Karras’ sister, Xyannis. While Karras managed to confront both his sister and her lover, Zorgan, the confrontation resulted in all three killing each other and the Titans returned to Earth. However, the incident helped heal a great deal of the bitterness between the two sisters and they parted on peaceful terms with Kommand'r telling Koriand'r that she would always be welcome on Tamaran. As the Titans celebrated the anniversary of their team’s formation, individual members were hunted and captured by the Wildebeest Society, among them was Koriand'r. During the final showdown with the Wildebeest Society, Raven was seemingly slain, while Arella and Danny Chase sacrificed themselves to destroy Raven and merged with the purged souls of Azarath to become the new Phantasm. Following this, the group entered into tumultuous times as members came and went while others suffered great personal losses. Even Koriand'r’s once-solid relationship with Nightwing became strained as problems in Gotham City demanded his attention. Impulsively, Nightwing proposed marriage to Koriand'r in a desperate attempt to secure their relationship. The two almost wed, but the ceremony was interrupted by Raven, now reborn as an evil avatar of her father, who murdered the priest and implanted Koriand'r with a demon “seed”, which caused her to leave Earth and go on a spiritual journey. Returning to Tamaran, Koriand'r met and fell in love with a brave general named Ph’yzzon. After a quick courtship, Koriand’r and Ph’yzzon married but the newlyweds were soon embroiled in an interplanetary conflict within the Vegan Star System, incited by Dark Raven. While Koriand'r enlisted the help of the Titans, the loss of life was still great – as the entire planet of Tamaran was destroyed along with Cyborg, whose consciousness had been absorbed by the alien Technis. Dark Raven’s motives for instigating the conflict soon became clear since the last vestige of Raven’s pure soul lay dormant within Koriand'r and she sought to destroy it. As this was realized, Raven’s white soul self emerged from Koriand'r and helped the Titans destroy Dark Raven. Koriand'r and Ph’yzzon then gathered the surviving Tamaraneans and vowed to rebuild their culture on a new planet dubbed New Tamaran. But when a Sun Eater ravaged the galaxy, New Tamaran lay in its path. An alien woman named Dusk tried to warn the Tamaraneans of the impending doom but Queen Komand’r was too short sighted and xenophobic to listen. While Koriand'r believed Dusk, Komand’r simply labeled her sister a traitor and banished her. As Koriand'r left her new homeworld, New Tamaran was engulfed by the Sun Eater, along with many of the remaining Tamaraneans and her husband. With the loss of her husband and her home, Koriand’r roamed the galaxy until she was called back to Earth as part of an emergency coalition of members from the Justice League, Young Justice, JLA Reserves, Titans and Teen Titans to stop Planet Cyberion from assimilating the moon and destroying Earth. After this incident, Koriand’r was invited to join a group of elder Teen Titans members dubbed "The Titans". However, Koriand’r's increased preference to fight during conflict and her impulsive behavior often lead to her coming at odds with her fellow teammates as her warrior ways conflicted with the group’s ideologies. She had also become very tentative around Dick Grayson, as they had never had closure to their relationship. After receiving an urgent summons from her brother, Koriand’r and her fellow Titans became embroiled in a struggle between the remaining Tamaraneans and the Gordanians for possession of the planet Karna. While Koriand’r was more then eager to assist her people in slaying the Gordanians, Tempest offered a solution that the Tamaraneans and Gordanians could share the planet; the Gordanians would allow the homeless Tamaraneans to stay and in exchange the Tamaraneans would teach the Gordanians new trades outside of slavery. As both races agreed to these terms, Koriand’r elected to remain on Karna and rebuild the culture of her people as Princess. She bid a farewell to Dick Grayson via a communiqué relay – telling him she would always love him. However, shortly afterward, a series of Imperiex probes destroyed Karna. This marked the third Tamaranean homeworld that was destroyed. To avenge her people, Koriand’r returned to Earth to aid her friends against the Imperiex invasion and rejoined the Titans. When a conglomerate known as Optitron offered to sponsor the Titans and Young Justice after summoning them to San Francisco, before any decisions could be made, a mysterious cybernetic girl known as Indigo emerged from the future and unwittingly activated a rogue Superman android resulting in the deaths of Troia and Omen. While, at Troia’s funeral, Nightwing disbanded the Titans, Koriand’r, Cyborg and Beast Boy elected to recruit the previous members of Young Justice, who had also disbanded due to feeling that they were causing more harm than good, to form a new group of Teen Titans under their guidance. While Koriand’r later took temporarily leave from the Teen Titans and joined the Outsiders to emotionally support Nightwing at the request of Jade, a resurrected Donna Troy gathered together a team of space faring heroes for a mission to prevent a mass war at the center of the universe during the Infinite Crisis incident and Koriand’r was among those heroes she chose. Although the mission was successful, Koriand’r became stranded in space with Adam Strange and Animal Man for almost a year before the trio managed to find their way home. Residing at Animal Man's house until she recovered from their ordeal, where her nudism practices caused much consternation with Animal Man's wife, in the upheaval of Brainiac's attack on Earth and the unleashing of his Exobytes by Future Lex Luthor, Koriand'r joins the Teen Titans in doing what they can to contain the disasters erupting around them. Combat Statistics * BOUNTY: Starfire * Starfire (MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ) * Starfire (A Shadow of Hell) * Starfire (Origin Crisis) * Starfire (Gotham Wastelands) * Starfire (Knightsdome Arena) Involvement Heroes * When Raven falls under the sway of her father, Trigon, and invades the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit, the Titans rush to her aid only to also fall under her sway. The player must enter the Special Crime Unit and confront the possessed Titans before confronting Raven herself to free her from her father's influence. * Starfire may appear to assist the New Heroes in combating the demons in the lower levels of Trigon's Prison. After clearing the way forward, she will turn to hold back the rest so that the heroes may move to deal with Trigon. Villains * Trigon is attempting to possess Raven in the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. Villains must assist him by confronting and defeating Raven's friends who have come to help her. *Starfire is a bounty for villains, appearing in the southern parking lot across from the Ace o' Clubs and in a tower within the Steelworks. *She is a random speed force traveler during the Family Reunion operation. *Starfire may appear in the Knightsdome Arena while the New Villains are attempting to defeat Jesse. Perturbed by their presence and the fact that they were attempting to do what she was there to do, she attacks the players while Jesse watches on. *Starfire, Beast Boy, Superboy, Wonder Girl and Cyborg will appear to assist Raven's Good Soul Projection in the Gotham Wastelands if it comes under attack from New Villains. Associated Equipment *Starfire Banner *Tamaranian Hair - Ombre Trivia *Starfire first appeared in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980). *Starfire is voiced by Adriene Mishler. *With the release of the Teen Titans: The Judas Contract episode, Starfire became a new avatar in the game. *Although able to absorb language through physical contact (usually kissing), when under stress Starfire sometimes falls back to her native Tamaranean language. *Trained in martial arts and many alien fighting styles, Starfire's feisty temper is belied by the calming effect her presence seems to have in an argument. *Deriving from being raised on the culture of her homeworld Tamaran, Starfire 's free-thinking habits such as a fondness for practicing nudism, openness to polygamous relationships and acceptance of open sex and "free-love" with persons regardless of terrestrial species, race or gender, usually lead her into conflict with Earth's more reserved culture and customs. *Starfire and Nightwing pursue an intense ongoing but complicated relationship that once led to the pair marrying, although the marriage was disrupted by Trigon. While the pair have declared their love for each other on numerous occasions, and still remain devoted to each other today, Nightwing's is also in love with Oracle, with whom he also shares a romantic history. Although Koriand'r herself has expressed that she is okay with pursuing a polyamory "ménage à trois" relationship with both of them, Oracle herself is intimidated by Koriand'r's beauty and the history she shares with Nightwing, while Nightwing himself is more comfortable with pursuing a monogamous relationship with only one of the girls. *Starfire has a scent of Jasmine from her hair. *Like all Tamaraneans, Starfire's alien physiology converts ultraviolet light into energy through her skin, enabling her to fly. The experiments performed on her by the Psions allows her to also convert ultraviolet light into devastating energy blasts called "Starbolts". To this end she prefers to expose as much of her skin to sunlight as possible to absorb the sun's ultraviolet rays. While this can be used as a prudent explanation for why she indulges in open nudism, Starfire has stated that she enjoys being nude due to it being part of her Tamaranean culture and indulges in it for that reason. *During her teen years, Starfire took advantage of her exotic appearance to work as an exotic photo model named "Kory Anders". Often appearing in various magazine photo shoots and posing as a model for her friend Donna Troy who works as a photographer outside of her hero work. Gallery File:CharModelStarfire.png File:Starfireatk.jpg File:VillainMissionStarfire1.jpg File:AShadowofHellStarfire.jpg File:StarfirevrsDemon.jpg File:LegendsComicStarfire1.jpg TeenTitans.jpg Titans1.png Starfire Titans Tower.png|Starfire on top of Titans Tower. Starfire Gallery Page External links * }} Wikipedia *Starfire DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire Category:Female Category:Meta Category:Wanted Characters Category:Fire powers Category:Outsiders